[unreadable] This application proposes the establishment of a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) in Immune Responses to Infectious Pathogens at The University of Vermont (UVM). It will bring together talented senior mentoring faculty and highly promising junior faculty from 6 departments and 3 colleges. An immunologist Director (Dr. Ralph Budd), a microbiologist Co-Director (Dr. Gary Ward), a total of 7 senior mentoring faculty, and Internal and External Advisory Committees will work closely together to provide an intellectual infrastructure for 5 junior faculty, and initiate the Vermont Immunobiology/Infectious Diseases Center (VIC). The specific aims of the proposal are: [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 1; Establish the research and intellectual infrastructure to support a University-wide center for the study of the immune responses to infectious pathogens. [unreadable] a. Establish a mentoring program to support junior Immunology/Microbiology faculty that will include direct [unreadable] assignment of two senior faculty for each junior faculty, offer courses on grant writing, ethics in science, and career counseling. [unreadable] b. Expand cores in Proteomics and Microarray that will benefit both the junior and senior mentoring faculty. [unreadable] c. Establish a University-wide seminar series in Immunology/Infectious Diseases, as well as an annual retreat for all COBRE personnel, and Internal and External Advisory Committees. [unreadable] d. Establish a mechanism of communication between basic scientists and clinicians that facilitates development of translational research. [unreadable] e. Promote a stronger training environment for Graduate Education in Immunology/Infectious Diseases, both at the basic and clinical levels. [unreadable] f. Recruitment of 3 new faculty in Immunology, Infectious Diseases, and microbial pathogenesis. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specifjc Aim 2; Support the research development of a group of junior faculty who will be the future leaders of the VIC. [unreadable] a. Jonathan Boyson, Ph.D. Molecular Determinants of iNKT cell Activation by CDld and Its Ligands. [unreadable] b. Beth D. Kirkpatrick, M.D. T Cells and Innate Immunity to Cryptosporidium parvum [unreadable] c. Christopher Huston, M.D. Entamoeba histolytica phagocytosis and inflammation. [unreadable] d. Mariana Matrajt, Ph.D. Subversion of Host Cell Signaling to Toxoplasma gondii [unreadable] e. M. Gustavo Pedraza, Ph.D. The effect of anthrax toxin on p38 MAP kinase activation [unreadable] [unreadable]